


Manipulation

by townshend



Category: BioShock
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townshend/pseuds/townshend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinclair knows, and Atlas knows he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

"Y'can't expect to keep _everyone_ in the dark, Chief."

Atlas stared over his desk at Sinclair, the man's smug smile enough to boil Atlas' blood. He'd killed men for less than this, but the smile wasn't the problem - Sinclair _knew_. Oh, sure, he acted like he was only talking business and idle prattle, but he _knew_ , and Atlas knew he knew.

With a wave of his hand, Atlas dismissed the two guards and leaned over the desk, resting on his arms, staring at Sinclair carefully.

"What the hell do you want," he growled, maintaining his accent, just in case.

"You know how it is, Chief," Sinclair said, pretending to examine his nails. "You scratch _my_ back, and, well- I don't go tellin' all of Rapture how great _you'd_ look without any hair."

At first, Fontaine wasn't sure what Sinclair had in mind - it wasn't until the man had Fontaine meet him somewhere "discrete" in Siren's Alley that he got a good idea. Still, it worked out oddly well - Fontaine wouldn't admit that he didn't get some kind of joy out of slamming into Sinclair as hard as he could, and Sinclair found it all too enjoyable to tell Fontaine exactly what to do.


End file.
